Dangan Escape:DONE
by Mechblade007
Summary: Why do people... kill each other? A simple question, with infinite answers. A strange game, bracelets, a demented bear, 18 people, and one goal: To escape at any cost. How far will one go to get out of hell? This game is more deadly than ever before, with both elements from Zero Escape and DR. SYOC Closed.
1. Chapter 0

Dangan Escape: DONE

You wake up in a curious room. It isn't yours, that's for sure. You look around, anxious, afraid, and unsure of where you are. How did you get here!? Were you kidnapped!? Why!? These thoughts all run through your head as panic sets in. But, a hot head never did anyone good, so you somehow calmed down and looked around the room. It seems like a run-down hotel room of some sort, with dinky bed and all.

Curiouser still is a new unknown accessory on your left wrist. It's a bracelet, with a very unorthodox look to it. It's white rimmed with black stripes on it. It also has an LED screen in the middle of it with a number. You scratch your head and wonder why the bracelet is there, you certainly didn't put it on. When you try to take it off, it won't budge. Seriously, it won't move. You sigh in frustration as you see a paper on the floor next to your makeshift bed. You pick it up and start to read it.

"Welcome player, to the Nonary Killing Game. You have been chosen to play this game for a variety of reasons, but let me get to the point. This game is one of wits, deceit, betrayal, and despair. In order to win, you must satisfy one or more of these conditions: 1. Kill another player without being found out. 2. Find the number 9 door and escape. 3. Gain 9 BP to be able to go through the number 9 door. It will be explained later how to do all of these later. But for now… why don't you try to leave?"

You look at the door, which has a regular handle, but a weird device next to it. The device is a rectangular shape with a lever on one side and a led screen in the middle of it. You try to open the door, but it's locked. You try all methods, forcing it open, fitting something through, etc. but it won't open. You groan in anger and go back to the note. "Haha! It didn't open, did it? Well, did you really think that I would let you go that soon? This game also has some puzzles that you will have to complete in order to move on. Solve the puzzle to get out of here, and then head to the Meeting Room to meet your fellow players. Oh, and did I forget to mention? In 9 minutes, your room will be filled with poison gas if you don't get out in time. SO! Get moving runts! I look forward to an amazing game!" -Zerokuma.

Oh shit, you think. You have to get out of here. You frantically start looking around the room, for a puzzle to solve to get out and save your bacon. The clock is ticking…. FIND A WAY OUT!

 **AAAAnd with that guys, I AM BACK! Not in the way I hoped to be with my other SYOC, which has been put on hiatus indefinitely. I'm sorry to all those who were always waiting. Life hit me like a truck and I got pulled under. I really hope this story doesn't go the same way. I will try to update once or twice a month, but since Spring Break is coming up, I might have time to update soon. Also when Summer rolls around I might update more, but it will be wherever the wind blows. Now, onto this lovely thing.**

 **This story is kinda a crossover between DR and the Zero Escape series, both of which I love dearly. For those of you who don't know, Zero Escape is a visual novel type game series in which there are "escape-the-room sequences" with puzzles, a time limit, bracelets, and lots of endings. (It's very fun, you should try it out. Start with 999, or 9 Persons, 9 Hours, 9 Doors, as it's the first game.) I have blended the mechanics of these games together, but added some twists along the way. There will be class trials, and they will be even more action packed with motives and ways to kill, trust me. But there will also be puzzles too, like I said before. The way rooms work in this story will be explained later in a wall of text that we oh so love. This also involves the Ambidex Game, in which players can get BP by playing against each other in pairs or solo. Choosing ally on both sides gets all parties +2 BP. One person choosing betray and the other ally gets the betrayer +3, while the ally getting -2 BP. If both choose betray, nothing is lost or gained.**

 **Now, IMPORTANT STUFF (THAT IS IN ALL CAPS SO YOU CAN SEE) This SYOC will require 18 people, of most likely 9 males and females unless someone sends in a different gendered individual. Here is the form:**

 **True Name: First, Last**

 **Age: Actually, most ages are ok for this. But no extremely young or old people. Like age 10-60 is ok.**

 **Gender: Can be any, just be clear about it.**

 **Talent: Yes, talents are in this. Make sure they are not canon and are not recycled trash. I will accept one "?", but only if they have memory loss(there is one character in all the ZE games who has memory loss so…)**

 **Ethnicity: Any is fine, but make sure they can speak English.**

 **Bracelet Number: Can be from 1-9. Can only have one number, list your preferences, as there will be 2 spots for each number, as there are 18 people.**

 **Codename: Based on your Bracelet number, again, list your preferences and why you chose that codename for the character. These names are excluded as they are canon to the Zero Escape Universe: Ace(1) Snake(2) Santa(3) Clover(4) June(6) Seven(7) Lotus(8)**

 **Height and Weight:**

 **Appearance-**

 **Physical Appearance: Make this VERY detailed and unique. Make it match your person's talent.**

 **Build:**

 **Clothing: Same as appearance, only one set of clothes will be needed. Make it practical.**

 **Presentation: How do they present themselves to others?**

 **Other:**

 **Mental-**

 **Personality: MAKE THIS THE MOST DETAILED. I rely on this heavily. No 1 or 2 dimensional characters please.**

 **Speech Patterns: How do they talk? Do they talk with a stutter, accent, quiet tone, etc.**

 **Habits: What do they do when they are happy, angry, sad, etc.**

 **Fears: What is their greatest fear? Could be used in a variety of ways.**

 **People They Get Along With:**

 **People They Don't Get Along With:**

 **Romance?:**

 **Sexual Preference and what would they look for in a person:**

 **History: Make this excessively detailed and not some cliché bullshit. Include one secret that could be used.**

 **Other:**

 **DR Role-**

 **Reaction to Corpse:**

 **Investigation Role:**

 **Class Trial Role:**

 **Possible motives for murder:**

 **Execution:**

 **Zero Escape Role-**

 **Would they kill to get ahead in the game:**

 **Would they usually Ally or Betray:**

 **When would they Ally and why:**

 **When would they Betray and why:**

 **Would they make a team to go to the end;**

 **Would they leave by themselves if they could:**

 **Would they try to help everyone leave:**

 **How far are they willing to go to escape:**

 **Other:**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, and until next time, have a nice tragedy!**


	2. Roster Update

**Hey guys! So I have a few spots filled and thought I would update this just to let you know how many spots are open. Remember, there are 2 spots per bracelet number. So far...**

 **Bracelet 1: SHSL Mixologist (MuatiniMartini) [Female], SHSL Sculptor (Vivid Nemesis) [Male]**

 **Bracelet 2: SHSL Business Manager (littlemissjuvia)[Female], SHSL Assistant ( Strange Nothing) [Male]**

 **Bracelet 3:** **SHSL String Instruments (Shouta Izukai) [Male], SHSL Track Runner (CCRA) [Female]**

 **Bracelet 4: SHSL Skater (Gemini Lazarus)[Female],** **SHSL American Football Player (Revolution921)[Male]**

 **Bracelet 5: SHSL Sukeban (dashunterman)[Female], SHSL Alchemist (Swordsman795) [Male]**

 **Bracelet 6:** **SHSL ? (Shadowclanwarrior)[Male], SHSL Horror Novelist (Shadowclanwarrior) [Female]**

 **Bracelet 7: SHSL News Reporter (Daichi Yamazaki) [Male], SHSL Observer (PlayGirlKitty) [Female]**

 **Bracelet 8: SHSL Herbalist (epioneofthenohr)[Female], SHSL Chess Player (Awenia) [Male]**

 **Bracelet 9: SHSL Psychological Philosopher (crazyobsessedfangirl) [Female], SHSL Strategist (The Unexpected Trial) [Male]**

 **ITS DONE!**


	3. NEED ONLY 3 MORE

NVM I GOT 3 MORE WE ARE DONE WITH THE OCS. WE HAVE OUR ROSTER.


End file.
